The Everfree Panic
by Starfish912
Summary: Years and years ago, before the Everfree Forest's name was spoken in hushed tones by aged mares, a young filly named Greenapple Smith was playing in those woods. What could she find that could turn an entire cities eyes and ears to that Forest? Why is the Everfree Forest so feared?
1. The Darkening Woods

It was late. Too late, she realized, to get home in time. Her heart leapt. She turned slowly around. No, impossible. She couldn't make it back before, dare she even think, Nightfall. She moved, slowly at first, then faster. Her heart raced as she flew through the underbrush. Leaves and branches whipped at her face and forearms. She crossed a creek which, as night began to fall, seemed to die and stagnate behind her as the night overtook it. She chanced a look behind her as she ran and saw the entire forest twisting, churning and being perverted from nature into something sinister; something sickly, wan and malicious.

Greenapple Smith ran as fast as her little filly hooves could carry her. She bolted through the bushes, driving hard towards what she thought was Sweet Apple Acres. But, when she broke through the tree line, a horrific sight caught her eyes and she froze. There, in the clearing, standing beside a sickly gray tree, gnarled with age and hate, was a very thin, bony cloak covered figure. It slowly stretched its wings, which were covered in tattered bits of rotting cloth, and breathed a raspy, ragged breath. As its sheet white skin and bone wings rose, and the smog it exhaled drew closer to her, Greenapple choked out a scream and galloped faster and harder than she ever imagined possible. Then, she crashed headlong into a very tall equine figure. The dark horse lowered its head and scooped her onto its back.

Greenapple recognized the voice that came from the horse as it said, "Hold on, Greenapple, we'll get you home."

Greenapple closed her eyes and passed out.

When she awoke, she found herself in her bed. The sun was just rising over the trees. Trees….. Greenapple's eyes widened, remembering what had happened. Was it a dream? No, it was too real.

"Greenapple? Thank Celestia you're awake!" Came a familiar voice from the doorway to her room. A muscular, tall brown stallion of middle age stood in the doorway. He trotted to her bedside.

"Father? Have I been here all night?" Greenapple asked.

"I'm sorry to say, no. I found you wandering in the Everfree forest last night. We, that is, your mother and I were so afraid when you didn't wake up." Greenapple's father, Dirthoof, said.

"Then… what I saw was real…" Greenapple said quietly.

"You were talking in your sleep… what you said… 'Deathmare… Everfree forest… Evil…' Apple, what did you see?" Dirthoof asked her in a hushed tone, as though he was out of breath.

"I… I don't know…" Greenapple said truthfully. She had no idea what she had seen. She had been playing in the forest since her birth, but never at night. She had never seen anything like that before. She had felt such hate, such darkness from that creature.

"It looked like a griffon without any feathers. It had smoky breath and a dark cloak." Greenapple recounted.

"I'll inform the mayor. He'll know what to do." Dirthoof said, attempting to comfort her.


	2. The Panic Begins

Dirthoof trotted quickly along Pasture path towards Ponyville. He hadn't seen anything in the Everfree forest last night, but Green Apple Smith was not a dishonest filly. His mind was abuzz with thoughts, possibilities and concerns. He didn't know what exactly Green Apple had seen, so he wasn't sure how to explain his worries to the mayor. Reaching the town hall, Dirthoof heard many voices inside and pulled open the large oak doors to take a look inside to see what was going on.

"When did it happen?" Asked one stallion.

"Did you see it? Asked a fearful young mare.

"Quiet!" Yelled the mayor stallion, smacking a gavel down on the desk he sat at on the far end of the hall.

"What's going on here?" asked Dirthoof.

"Ah, Dirthoof, come in. Something terrible has happened." The mayor said, looking to a crying mare and a stallion consoling her.

"A young filly has been foalnapped right out of its home. Whatever took it ran straight off into the Everfree Forest. Do y'all know anything that might help us?" Asked the mayor expectantly.

"Well," Began Dirthoof, taking a seat, "My little un' was playing out in the forest last dusk and she said she saw somethin' akin to a griffon without feathers. She also said it breathed smoke." Dirthoof explained, conscious of the mutters and whispers of disbelief around him.

"Now, I know this sounds a mite fantastical, but my Green Apple is an honest filly." Dirthoof finished.

"Well, what do we do?" Asked a panicked mare in the crowd.

"We need to save the foal. Next, we need to find out what this thing is and how to get rid of it." Dirthoof replied.

"So far, we think it looks like a bald griffon and lives somewhere in the largest forest around. I don't know how well this is going to work." A gray earth pony stallion said, emerging from the crowd and approaching Dirthoof.

"Y'all have somethin' better to add?" Dirthoof asked challengingly.

"Yeah. I think we shouldn't anger this creature. We need to take time to think about this. We can't just run in and expect everything to come up roses!" The gray stallion said, slamming down a hoof for emphasis.

"So, what y'all seem to be suggesting is less like a plan of action, and more like a plan of inaction!" Called a voice from the crowd.

"Hold on now, he does have a point. We do need to have some kind of plan. Where I don't quite agree is the time it may take. Every minute we spend talking is another minute that foal may be in danger." Dirthoof explained, rising from his seat and trotting to the mayor.

"Mister mayor, I suggest forming a search party. Finding the foal should be our main goal." Dirthoof proposed.

"I second that." The gray stallion said, raising his hoof and smiling.

Although glad they had agreed, Dirthoof was perturbed by the stallions smile. It seemed off; that is, not quite normal…


End file.
